koujanonsenshifandomcom-20200214-history
Clubhouse of Horror Series
A collection of 3 segment stories featuring many heroes and rivals in dangerous horrifying situations. In Between Segments *Homer Simpson-Wheez Weasel (Devil & Daniel Mouse) (Default unless otherwise noted), Mr. Rude (extra at 10), Frankenswine (Monster Farm) (11), Ryoko (Tenchi) (15), Homestar Runner (23), Eric Cartman (24), Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Bart Simpson-Miss Scary (Mr. Men) (1 & 4), Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) (2), Tomo (Azumanga) (3), Billy (5), Rigby (9), Zim Fly & Gir w/ Milkshakes (10), Scare-Woof (Monster Farm) (11), Digit (12), Muscle Man (13, 21), Stewie (FG) (14), Sasami (Tenchi) (15), Homestar (18), Nack (22), Strong Bad (cameo) (23), Rainbow Dash (first parts) & Mr. Tumnus (last part) (24), Chris (Family Guy) *Lisa Simpson-Mr. Bump & Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) (1), Mickey & Oswald (Disney) (2), Bloo (3), Amy (SM) (4), Mandy (5), Mordecai (9), Benson (10), Jack (Monster Farm) (11), Rigby (12), Max (13), Zim & Gir (14), Ayeka & Tenchi (Tenchi) (15), Pops (18), Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toons) (22), Lilli (Edna and Harvey) (24), Meg (Family Guy) *Marge Simpson-Marzipan (Homestar), Miss Calamity, Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) Random Demon (OC) (all 1), Dr. Ghastly (Grim) (2), BL (Devil & Daniel Mouse) & Minamo (Azumanga) (3), Mr. Nervous (Mr. Men) (4), Grim (5), Benson (9), Gruntilda (10), Zombeef (Monster Farm) (11), Vicky (12), Sam (13), Mr. T (Mr. T franchise) (14), Washu (Tenchi) (15) Miss Helpful (18), Brandy (20), Ze Professor (Conker) & Kayla Von Kriplespac (OC) (22), Marzipan (23), Lois Griffin (as a bug) (24 & 25) *Maggie-Kirby (Kirby) (1 & 4), Irwin (5), Stewie (10), Mordecai (12), High Fives Ghost (13), Mihoshi & Kiyone (Tenchi) (15), Psycho (22), Stewie Griffin (first parts) & Big Fat Baby Girl (last part) (24) *Kang-Red the Almighty Tallest (Zim) (Default) *Kodos-Purple the Almighty Tallest (Zim) (Default) *Dolph-Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) (2), Britt (MLAATR) (20), Strong Mad (cameo) (23) *Kerny-Paul (Pokemon) (2), Tiff (MLAATR) (20), Homsar (23) (cameo), Kwan (DP) (24) *Kent Brockman (2)-Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Nelson-Terrence (Fosters) & Dash (DP) (3), The King of Town (cameo) (23) *Martin-Osaka (Azumanga) (3) *Flanders-Dooplis (Mario) (3), Mouser (13), Control Freak (cameo) (20) *Abe-Eustace (3), Cluckula (11), Carl Frederickson (14) *Kang & Kodos' Species-Irkins (Default) *Professor Frink-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) (21), Kamek (23) *Santa's Little Helper-Saliva (Grim) (5), Brian (Family Guy) (25) *Krusty-Headless Horseman (6) *Fox Censor-Cobra Commander (GI Joe) *Freddy Kruger-Eddie Cougar (TTA) *Jason Voorhees-Mr. Hitcher (TTA) *Burns-Teknophage (Teknophage) (Default unless noted), Mr. Uppity (12) *Smithers-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) (Default unless noted), Mr. Suicide (OC) (12) *Maude: Birdie (Sailor Moon) (13) *Classic Monsters-Hotel Transylvania Versions *Kang's Boss-Random Irkin *Jimbo-Penelope Lang (Atomic Betty) (2) Vicky (20), Pom Pom (cameo) (23), Dash (DP) (24) *Lenny-Mordecai (20), The Poopsmith (cameo) (23), Butters (24) *Carl-Rigby (20), Strong Sad (cameo) (23), Token (24) *Krabapple-Kairi (cameo) (20), Bugs Bunny (24) *Selma-Patricia Wagon (cameo) (20), Zim (cameo) (23) *Patty-Gir (cameo) (23) *Nelson's Mom-Eileen (Regular Show) (cameo) (20) *Groundskeeper Willie-Herman (Default unless noted) *Lovejoy-Arnold Weasel (How to be a Detective w/ OC name) (cameo) (20), Mr. Stubborn (23) *Wiggum-Officer Jenny &/or Commander Feral (Default unless noted), Peter Griffin (24) *Kirk Van Houton-Goofy (cameo) (20) *Mayor Quimby-Bowser Koopa (23) *Bumblebee Man-Pedro (Sam & Max) (23) *Milhouse-The Cheat (cameo) (23), Fanboy (24) *Moe-Bubs (Default unless noted), Coach Z (23) *Cat Lady (23)-Crazy Old Catlady (KND) *3 Mayan Statues (23)-Regirock, Registeel, Regice and Regigigas *Army Firing at Zombies (24)-SHC (Conker) *Zombies (24)-Squirrel Zombies (Conker) *Purple Monster (24)-Axe Monster from Last But not Beast (Dexter's Lab) *Robot fighting monster (24)-Big Guy (Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot) *Ralph (24)-Mr. Bump *Lard Lad (24)-Phillsbury Dough Boy *Alfred Hitchcock-Alfy Gator (Yakky Duck) (Default) *Crows (24)-The Boids (Animaniacs) *Stephen King-Pinkie Pie (Cupcakes version) *Cyborg creature (24)-Cyborg Smoke (???) *Tracy Ulman Simpsons (cameo) (24)-Wasteland Creatures (Epic Mickey) *Godzilla Remains (24)-Sharptooth (Land Before Time) *Gerald (24)-Bertrum (Family Guy) *4 Phantom of the Operas (24)-Tuxedo Mask, the Skull Kid, Jareth and John DeFoe *Lisa's Teacher (24)-Mr. Fussy *Cthulhu (24)-Junior (Sam & Max) *HP Lovecraft (24)-Papierwaite and Norrington (Sam & Max) *Edgar Allan Poe (24)-South Park version of Edgar Allan Poe *Ray Bradbury (24)-Squidward (Spongebob) *Richard Matherson (24)-Squillam (Spongebob) *Mutant from Omega Man (24)-Saix *Classic monsters-Hotel Transylvania cast *3 Eyed Pirahna-Pirahna Plant boss from Yoshi's Island *Rod Sterling (24)-Buster Bunny (TTA) *Harryhausen skeletons (24)-Skeletons (Disney Short Skeleton Dance) *B-9 robot (24)-Super Battle Droid (Star Wars) *Hitchcock silhouette-Dog from the Looney Tunes Short Last Hungry Cat *Alien Xenomorph (24)-Heinrich (Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Lon Chaney (24)-Detective Conan (Detective Conan) *Elemental creature-Darkrai (Pokemon) *Robot Monster-Ibor (Twice Upon a Time) *Gort-Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Schlitzie and Johnny Eck-Iggy and Lemmy (Mario) *Aliens from "Invasion of the Saucerman"-Mars Attacks martians *The Thing from Another World-The creature from the Sam and Max episode "The Creature That Wouldn't Stop". *Hans Moleman-JusSonic (24) (cameo) *Death-Death (Regular Show) *The Fly-Baxter Stockman (fly verison) (TMNT 1980s) *Nosferatu-Rayian Fox (OC) *20 Million Miles to Earth-Nergal (Billy & Mandy) *Hypnotoad (24)-Drowzee (Pokemon) *Pan's Labyrinth Ruler Ver. of Homer & Marge-Human Cast of Narnia *UPDATE: TOH Guests on Wall (25)-Family Guy Versions *Extras (varies every Clubhouse of Horror ep)-Zim, Gir (Zim) (Default with Tallest segments unless otherwise noted), Mr. Tickle (Mr. Men) (1), GLaDOS (Portal) (19) Ep 1 Segments** Bad Nightmare House *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *House-Vlad Masters *Bart, Lisa, & Maggie-Danny, Jazz, (from Jack to here Danny Phantom) Juniper, Ray-Ray, Monroe, (Juniper Lee), Darry, & Kaylee (OCs) *Mover-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Mr. Ploot-Mr. Uppity (Mr. Men) Hungry Are the Silly *Homer-Dil & Angelica Mainly (All Grown Up) *Marge-Tommy Pickles & Kimi (All Grown Up) *Bart & Maggie-Phil, Lil, Chuckie, Susie , (All Grown Up), and Gaz (Zim) *Lisa-Dib (Zim) *Sarak the Preparer-Skooge (Zim) *Extras-Zim & Gir (Zim) (Default) The Vulture *Narrator-Mr. Bump *Homer/Protagonist-Mr. Grumpy (Mr. Men) *Marge/Lenore-Miss Graceful (OC) *Bart/Raven-Vultureman (as a real vulture with only his mutant head) (Thundercats) *Lisa/Angel-Miss Chatterbox (Mr. Men) *Maggie/Angel-Mr. Scatterbrain (Mr. Men) Ep 2 Segments** Oswald's Nightmare/Mankey's Paw *Homer-Hiram the Mouse King (Nutcracker Prince) *Marge-Adelaine (OC) *Bart-Oswald (Disney) *Lisa-Mickey (Disney) *Maggie-Penny Mouse (OC) *Officers at Airport-Random Officer Jennys *Gordon the Baker-Mr. Scatterbrain *UN Leaders-Various Characters from Various Shows/Movies/Games *Krusty-Alicia (Sonic) *Complainers-Destructix (Sonic) *Otto-Patch (Sonic) *Mrs. Lovejoy-Buns (Sonic) *Paw Seller-Chu-Hui/The True Master (Teen Titans) *Ned Flanders-Ratigan (GMD) *Apu-Mr. Bounce (Mr. Men) (Default unless noted) *Quimby-Mayor (PPG) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Lenny-Boomer (Sonic) *Extras-Minnie, Ortensia (Disney), Miss Bellum (PPG), Pinky & the Brain Miss Naughty's Nightmare/The Naughty Zone *Bart-Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Homer-Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Lisa-Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *Maggie-Miss Curious (Mr. Men) *Otto-Goofy (Disney) *Officers-Jenny (Pokemon) & Feral (Swat Kats) *Skinner-Kurata (Digimon) (mostly default unless noted) *Krabapple-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Moe-Bubs (Homestar) (mostly default unless otherwise noted) *Krusty-Binky (Garfield) *Dr. Monroe-Miss Sunshine *Narrator of Segment-Devil's Playhouse Narrator (Sam & Max) *Marge-Miss Whoops (Mr. Men) *Jasper-Grandpa Stinky (Sam & Max) *Snowball 2-Purrsy (AB) *Santa's Little Helper-Tito (Oliver & Company) *Barney-Bender (Futurama) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Bar Patrons-Strong Bad (Homestar), Sam & Max Wheez's Nightmare/If Only I Had a Mind *Homer-Fuzzy Lumpkins (PPG) *Bart-Bloo (Foster's) *Lisa-Mac (Fosters's), & Rini (Sailor Moon) *Maggie-Marie (OC) *Marge-Julayla (OC) *Robot-Yellow Devil (Megaman) *Extras-Donald, Daisy (Disney), Serena (Salor Moon), Wheez (Devil & Daniel Mouse) Ep 3 Segments** Toy Without Pity *Homer-Eduardo *Bart-Bloo *Lisa-Mac *Maggie-Coco *Marge-Frankie *Milhouse-Wilt *Abe Simpson-Madam Foster (From Ed to here Foster's) *Store Owner-Bumi (Avatar: TLA) *Repair Man-Mr. Strong (Mr. Men) *Malibu Stacy Toy-Jessie (Toy Story) *Krusty-Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Brockman-Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *Patty-Duchess (Fosters) *Selma-Bendy (Fosters) *Mobster-Don Weazo (Conker) *Man with Whoopi Goldberg Pics-Bobcat Wolf (Tales from the Crypt) King DK *Homer-Donkey Kong (DKC) *Marge-Pauline (Mario) *Lenny-Larry *Carl-Roy *Burns-Bowser *Smithers-Bowser Jr. & Mouser (From Larry to here Mario) *Otto-Fidget *Dinosaur-A Giant King K.Rool (DKC) *Natives-Aswepay Tribe (Cow & Chicken) *Chief-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Reporter-Max Sr. Sr. (Young Form) (Atomic Betty) *Pilots-Baloo (Talespin), Launchpad (Ducktales), and Mr. Stubborn (Mr. Men) *Monkey At Wedding-Diddy Kong (DKC) *Marge's Family-Various Nintendo Cast *Apes-Donkey Kong Cast *Marge's Father-Toad (Mario) *Shirley Temple-Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) *Charlie-Black Wearing Hammer Bros. (Super Princess Peach) *Barney-Mihoshi (Tenchi) Number Z for Zombie! *Bart-Darry (OC) *Lisa-Kaylee (OC) *Maggie-Obi-Wan Fenton (OC) *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *Snowball 1 (Mentioned)-Danni (DP) *Krabapple-Yukari (Azumanga) *Flanders-Lorne (Sam & Max) *Krusty-Binky *Sideshow Mel-Professor Jones (Freakazoid) *Martin-Melvin (SM) (Default unless noted) *Einstein-Einstein (Animaniacs incarnation) *Washington-George Washington (Day of the Tentacle incarnation) *Shakespeare-William Shakespeare (Histeria incarnation) *Extras-Danny, June, Jazz, Ray-Ray, & Monroe Ep 4 Segments** The Devil and Po *Homer-Po *Marge-Shifu & Tigress *Bart-Monkey *Lisa-Viper & Crane *Maggie-Mantis (from Po to here Kung Fu Panda) *Lionel Hutz-Fidget *Burns-Shere Khan (Jungle Book) *Smithers-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Flanders-BL & Wheez (Devil & Daniel Mouse) *Demon Force Feeding Homer-Vilemon (Digimon) *Judge-Judge (Billy & Mandy) *Demon Bowling Homer's Head (Deleted Scene)-The Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Benedict Arnold-Jafar (Aladdin) *Lizzie Bordon-Ursula (Little Mermaid) *Nixon-Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *John Wilkes Booth-Clayton (Tarzan) *Blackbeard-Davy Jones (POTC) *John Dillinger-Oogie Boogie (NBC) *Philadelphia Flyers-Evil Organization XIII Members (KH) *Lenny-Carl (YYY) *Carl-Argit (Ben 10) *Abe-Mr. Ping (KFP) *Wiggum-Jenny (Default unless noted) *Extra-Fred Fredburger (Billy & Mandy) Horror at 5 1/2 Ft *Bart-Plucky (TTA) *Lisa-Buster (TTA) *Marge-Bugs (LT Show Incarnation) *Homer-Daffy (LT Show Incarnation) *Otto-Mr. Rude & Miss Naughty *Uter-Carl (Jimmy Neutron) *Milhouse-Hampton (TTA) *Jimbo-Dash (DP) *Ralph-Osaka (Azumanga) *Flanders-Mr. Turner (FOP) *Hans Moleman-Eustace (Courage) *Nelson-Terrence (Foster's) (Default unless otherwise noted) *Gremlin-Gremlin (Looney Tunes) KNS' Dracula *Homer-Max Sr. (AB) *Bart-Warren T. Cat (An American Tail) *Lisa-Mary Cat (AB OC) *Maggie-Max Sr. & Kikyo's OC Kids *Marge-Kikyo (AB OC) *Burns-Zain (OC with permission from StellasStar) *Smithers-Raiyan Fox (Charles' OC) *Vampires-Various Animal Vampires *Wiggum-Feral *Brockman-Ann Gora (Swat Kats) *Vampire Kids-Sonic Cast *Milhouse-Rodent (Conker) *Abe-Max Sr. Sr. (Elderly Form) (AB) *Santa's Little Helper-Snoopy (Peanuts) Ep 5 Segments** The Thinking *Homer-Strong Bad *Marge-Marzipan *Bart-Homestar *Lisa-Strong Sad *Maggie-The Cheat & Strong Mad *Burns-The King of Town *Smithers-Poopsmith *Abe-Senor Cardgage *Sherri & Terri-themselves *Patty & Selma (Deleted Scene)-Wile E. Coyote & Ralph Wolf (Looney Tunes) *Extra-Coach Z and groundskeeper wille *Ghouls-Monster Inc. Monsters Time and Cruelty *Homer-Zim & Gir *Marge-Gaz (Zim) *Bart-Dil (AGU) *Lisa-Lil (AGU) *Maggie-Phil (AGU) *Abe-Ms. Bitters (Zim) *Ned Flanders-Hugh Bliss (Sam & Max) *Moe-Coach Z (Homestar) *Mr. Peabody-The Brain (Animaniacs) *Sherman-Pinky (Animaniacs) *Prehistoric Animals-Dinosaurs (Rite of Spring) Nightmare Cafe *Bart-Billy (Grim) *Lisa-Mandy (Grim) *Milhouse-Irwin (Grim) *Martin-Pud'n (Grim) *Lunchlady Doris-Vicky (FOP) *Krabapple-Takezowa (disguise form)/Dr. Facilier (Princess and the Frog) *Jimbo-Sperg (Grim) *Uter-Cartman (SP) *Wendell-Piff (Grim) *Ralph though also Extra-Mindy (Grim) *Marge though also Extra-Grim *Mr. Largo-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Miss Hoover-Yukari *Extra-Coach Z sherri terri and groundskeeper willie Ep 6 Segments** Attack of the 50 ft Whatevers *Homer-Fry (Futurama) *Marge-Leela (Futurama) *Bart-Bender (Futurama) *Lisa-Amy Wong (Futurama) *Maggie-Zoidberg (Futurama) *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) *Lard Lad-Phillsbury Dough Boy *Zip Boys-YRP Fairies (KH/FF10-2) *Duff Cowboy-Pecos Bill *Red Devil Realty Statue-Satan (SP) *Western Exterminator Logo-Stan Beals (Ant Bully) *Mr. Peanut-Chokey Chicken (Rocko) *Paul Anka-Elton John (SP Version) *Flanders-Fanboy (Freakazoid) *Advertising Exec-Sammy Melman (Histeria) *Pimple Faced Kid-Sal (Futurama) *Lead Drunk-Jimbo (SP) *Other Drunks-South Park Adults *Zip Boys Owner-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Paul Bunyan & Babe-Disney Versions of Paul & Babe *Carpet Riding Statue-Carpet (Aladdin) *Otto-Slips (MGPAM) *Couple Eaten-Yusuke & Akiko (Sailor Moon) *Lou-Feral *Tall Man-Wilt (Fosters) *Extras-Professor Farnsworth & Hermes (Futurama) Nightmare at Azaban-Juuban *Bart-Serena (SM) *Lisa-Sammy (SM) *Maggie-Chibi Chibi (SM) *Santa's Little Helper-Luna (SM) *Krabapple-Haruna (SM) *Martin-Joe (Digimon) *Nelson-Vicky (FOP) *Milhouse's Dad-Davis Motomiya's Dad (Digimon 02) *Krusty-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Homer-Mayor *Marge-Miss Bellum *Extras-Lita, Amy (both SM), Courage (Courage) groundkeeper willie sherri and terri Vultureman^3 (KNS Canon segment) *Homer-Vultureman (Thundercats) *Marge-Older Princess (PPG) *Bart-James *Lisa-Jessie *Maggie-Hotaru *Santa's Little Helper-Houndoom *Snowball 2-Meowth *Patty-Phage *Selma-Ayami (OC) *Lovejoy-Arnold Weasel *Wiggum-Sam & Max *Frink-Dr. Viper (Swat Katz) *Hibbert-Mr. Happy *Flanders-Carl *Abe-Vlad Vladikoff *Real World-Land of Ooh (Adventure Time) *Live People-Cast of Adventure Time (mostly Finn & Jake) Ep 7 Segments** The Duck Twin and I (ZIO Canon) *Bart-Daffy Duck *Hugo-Drake Darkstar *Marge-Tina (LT Show) *Lisa-Bugs *Maggie-Tweety *Homer-Sylvester *Dr. Hibbert-Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs) The Genesis Box *Lisa-Numbah 3 (KND) *Bart-Mushi (KND) *Marge-Genki (KND) *Homer (cameo)-Kani (KND) *Tiny People-The Whos (Dr. Seuss) *Frink-Like Person-Mary Lou Larue (Horton) *Leader-Ned McDodd (Horton) *Skinner-Haruna *Martin-Six Gum Gang (KND) Citizen Red *Homer-Bowser *Bart & Lisa-Koopalings & Bowser Jr. (Mario) *Marge-Kamek & Kammy (Mario) *Maggie-Chain Chomp *Clinton-Kite Malice (aka Malachite Reincarnated) (SM) *Dole-Pointy Hair Boss (Dilbert) *Stephanopoulos-Sylvia Zoi (aka Zoiscite Reincarnated) (SM) *Kent-Dan Anchorman *Ross Perot-Mouser (Mario) Ep 8 Segments** The D'ohmega Cap *Homer-Captain Hero *Marge-Princess Clara *Bart-Spanky Hamm *Lisa-Foxxy Love *Maggie-Ling Ling *Santa's Little Helper-Xandir *Snowball 2-Toot (from Hero to here Drawn Together) *Brockman-Dan Anchorman *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) *Quimby-Sylvia *Herman-Sarge (Conker) *French Men-Fire Nation (Avatar) *Hibbert-Eggman (Sonic) *Burns-Mojo Jojo (PPG) *Sideshow Mel-Joker (DC) *Lenny-Gizmo (DC) *Flanders-Mr. Fussy *Extra-Wooldoor (Drawn Together) Bug vs Bug (KNS Canon: Set in Season 4 somewhere) *Bart-Zim *Lisa-Dib *Homer-Muscle Man *Maggie-High-Fives Ghost *Marge-Pops, Skips, & Benson *Frink-Professor Membrane *Santa's Little Helper-Gir *Snowball 2-Milkshakes (Grim) *Jimbo (Deleted Scene)-Paul *Dolph (Deleted Scene)-Vicky *Kearny (Deleted Scene)-Dash Baxter (DP) *Skinner (Deleted Scene)-Crowler (Yugioh GX) *Extras-Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show) Easy Cooked Coven *Marge-Gruntilda (Banjo) *Lisa-Tootie (FOP) *Maggie-Kirby (Kirby) *Bart-Vicky (FOP) *Homer-Yosemite Sam (LT) *Patty-Mingella (Banjo) *Selma-Blobellda (Banjo) *Flanders-Mr. Fussy *Maude-Miss Helpful *Rod-Sora (digimon) *Todd-Rika (digimon) *Ralph-Wolfos (OC) *Wiggum-Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Mrs. Wiggum-Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Agnes-Eudiel (SM) *Skinner-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Quimby-Mayor *Ms. Hoover-Vilvuy (SM) *Luanne-Tellu (SM) *Lovejoy-Father Maxi (SP) *Lou-Trigger (Robin Hood) *Eddie-Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Sideshow Mel-Kari (digimon) *Krabapple-Wanda (Hotel Transylvania) *Lenny-Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Captain McAllistar-Pinkie Pie (MLP: FIM) Ep 9 Segments** Hades Toupee *Moe-Mouser *Bart-Courage & Lita *Lisa-Shirly *Maggie-Kirby *Homer-Eustace *Marge-Muriel *Wiggum-Feral & Jenny *Snake-Kurata *Dr. Nick-Wooldoor *Ed McMahon-Chris McClean *Barney-Strong Bad *Kent Brockman-Maxwell Edison/Max Sr. Sr. (Young version) (AB) The Horror of Tiny Toons *Itchy & Scratchy Cast-Happy Tree Friends Cast *Bart-Cartman & Kenny *Lisa-Stan & Kyle *Maggie-Ike *Homer-SP Kids' Dads *Marge-SP Kids' Moms *Snowball II-Kitty *Krusty-Big Gay Al *Regis Philbin-Garrison *Kathy Lee Gifford-SP Version of her (from Cartman to here SP) Spaceship Poopers *Maggie-Stewie Griffin *Homer-Peter Griffin *Marge-Lois Griffin *Bart-Chris Griffin *Lisa-Brian & Meg Griffin *Jerry Springer-Dianne Simmons *Dr. Hibbert-Dr. Hartman *Audience Member Criticizing-Shauna Parks (from Stewie to here Family Guy) Ep 10 Segments** I Know What You Diddily-Iddily-Done *Homer-Hiram *Flanders-Ratigan *Werewolf Flanders Form-Were-rat form *Lisa-Mickey (Disney) *Bart-Pinky & the Brain *Marge-Adelaine *Lovejoy-Arnold Weasel (OC) *Maude-Kate (OC) *Maggie-Penny Mouse (OC) *Milhouse-Hans (Nutcracker Prince) *Wiggum-Chief O'Hara (Disney) *Krusty-Dumbo Clown (Dumbo) *Sherri & Terri-Vulture Twins (Jungle Cubs) *Moe-Mortimer (Disney) *Lenny (Deleted Scene)-Lucky (Jungle Book) *Carl (Deleted Scene)-Lieutenant Pug (101 Dalmatians) *Patty (Deleted Scene)-Montana Max (TTA) *Selma (Deleted Scene)-Elmyra (TTA) Desperately Xeeking Minerva *Lucy Lawless-Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) (in her costume from the Xena spoof comic) *Bart/Stretch Dude-Rainbow Dash/Mare Do Well *Lisa/Clobber Girl-Twilight Sparkle/Sparkle Gal *Ralph-Cutie Mark Crusaders *Wiggum-Mayor of Ponyville *Lou-Granny Smith *Eddie-Applejack *Milhouse-Fluttershy *Skinner-Diamond Tiara *Reporter/Fans-Ann Gora, Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Dan Anchorman, Control Freak, Fanboy (Freakazoid), & Lorne (Sam & Max) *Nelson-Pinkie Pie *Frink-Francis (Mario) *Marge-Rarity *Homer-Spike (From Rainbow Dash to here MLP: FIM) *Comic Book Guy/The Collector-Collector (Bonkers) *Extras-The Warners (Animaniacs) Life's a Twitch, Then You Die *Homer-Davis Motomiya (Digimon 02) *Bart-Veemon (Digimon 02) *Lisa-Yolei Inoue & Hawkmon (Digimon 02) *Maggie-Cody Hida & Armadillomon (Digimon 02) *Marge-Ken Ichigouchi & Wormmon (Digimon 02) *Dick Clark-Annoying Orange *Krusty-Binky (Garfield) *Abe-Oikawa (Digimon 02) *Lenny-Tai Kamiya (Digimon) *Carl-Sora Takenouchi (Digimon) *Rick James-SP version of him *Flanders-Homestar *Lovejoy-Mr. Stubborn *Tom Arnold-Johnny Test *Rejected Celebrities-The Various Cartoon Scrappys *Rocket Guard-Commander Feral *Paulie Shore-Snivel (Casper) *Rosie O'Donnell-Terk (Tarzan) *Ross Perot-Babu (Laff-A-Lympics) *Dr. Laura-Daria (Daria) *Spike Lee-Corporal Capeman (Inspector Gadget) *Dan Quayle-Bendy (Fosters) *Courtney Love-Elmyra (Tiny Toons) *Tonya Harting-Katie KaBoom (Animaniacs) *Al Sharpton-Reginald Koala (American Dad) Ep 11 Segments** G-G-Ghost C-C-Cat (KNS Canon) *Homer-Sylvester *Marge-Mrs. Sylvester (LT) *Bart-Fat Cat (LT) *Lisa-Sylvester Jr. (LT) *St. Peter-Tom & Jerry Heaven Conductor *Devil-Looney Tunes Devil Dog *Nelson-Paul (Pokemon) *Agnes Skinner-Maurice & Sheldon (KND) *Lenny-Argit *Carl-Carl the Cockroach *Hibbert-Ed Edd n Eddy *Woman-Kikyo (OC) *Baby-Finster (LT) *John Wayne-Satan (SP) Scary Fantasies Can Come True *Bart-Nack (Sonic) (portrayed as siblings) & Psycho (WFRR) *Lisa-Nic (Sonic) (portrayed as siblings) *Marge-Br'er Weasel (Br'er Rabbit Comics) (portrayed as siblings) *Homer-Wheez Weasel (portrayed as siblings) *Maggie-Fowl Fellows Club *Moe-Troll (Animanics) *3 Bears-Three Bears (Looney Tunes) *Goldilocks-Tootie (FOP) *Witch-Gruntilda *Witch's Date-Elmer Fudd (LT) *Rapunzel-Tangled Version of Rapunzel Night of the Blowhole *Snorky-Flippy/Dr. Blowhole (Madagascar) *Lisa-Charity Bazaar (Histeria) *Bart-Loud Kiddington (Histeria) *Marge-Miss Information (Histeria) *Homer-Father Time (Histeria) *Maggie-Big Fat Baby (Histeria) *Dolphins-Sea Creatures (Little Mermaid, Spongebob, & Finding Nemo) *Lenny-Kenny (SP) *Krusty-Binky *Cap'n McAllister-Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) *Kent Brockman-Bill Straitman (Histeria) *Abe-Carl Frederickson *Quimby-Mayor (PPG) *Sideshow Mel-Larry Koopa *Comic Book Guy-Control Freak *Moe-Coach Z *Carl-Bubs *Child Dolphin-Bull Sharkowski (MGPAM) *Hibbert (Deleted Scene)-Mr. Stubborn Ep 12 Segments** Jinx in the City *Homer-Nack & Psycho *Marge-Rouge *Bart-Don Weazo *Lisa-Sarah (OC) *Maggie-Hope Weasel (OC) *Gypsy-Ni-Pul (Drawn Together) *Leprechaun-Ling Ling (Male) (Drawn Together) *Sellers-Various Aladdin Sellers *Lenny-Xandir *Carl-Big Gay Al (South Park) *Moe-Coach Z *Hobgoblin-Homestar Goblin *Trix Rabbits-The Cheats *Yoda-Clone Wars Version Palace of Whacks (KNS Canon) *Homer-Sonic *Marge-Sally *Bart-Manik *Lisa-Sonya *Maggie-Tails (Cameo) *"Pierce Brosnan"-Geoffrey St. John (from Sonic to here Sonic) *"Dennis Miller"-Mortimer Mouse (Disney) *"Matthew Perry"-Julius Ceasar (Histeria) *Patty-Lena Hyena (WFRR) *Selma-Elmyra (TTA) *Salesbot-Bender *Robot Workers-Robot Mafia (Futurama) Wiz Mares *Bart-Rainbow Dash *Lisa-Twilight Sparkle *Harry-Moondancer *Krabapple-Cheerilee *Milhouse-Derpy Hooves *Homer-Shining Armor *Marge-Princess Cadence *Ralph-Lyra Heartstrings *Dolph-Applejack *Kearny-Rarity & Fluttershy *Skinner-Princess Celestia *Burns-Nightmare Moon (from Rainbow to here MLP Series) *Smithers-Locran (Billy Artoon now JusSonic's OC) *British Drunk-Fidget (Great Mouse Detective) *British Man-Arthur Dent (Hitchhiker's Guide) *Frog Mutant-Koopa Troopa (Mario) *Krusty-Binky the Clown (Garfield) *Extra-Pinkie Pie Ep 13 Segments** Send in the Luigis *Homer-Luigi *Marge-Princess Daisy *Bart-Koops *Lisa-Goombella *Maggie-Gonzales Jr. Yoshi *Abe-Toadsworth *Classic Homer-Hotel Mario Luigi *Lenny-Toad *Peter Griffin Cameo-Waluigi (From Luigi to here Mario) *Hammock Salesman-Wes Weasely (Sonic) *Flanders-Lorne (Sam & Max) *Gil-Old Man Yummo (OC) *Kent-Mr. Happy *Military Man-Roy Mustang (FMA) *Other General-Sylvia Zoi The Right to Creep & Scare Arms *Homer-Homestar Runner *Marge-Strong Mad *Bart-Coach Z *Lisa-Marzipan *Maggie-The Cheat *William "Billy the Kid" Bonny-Zain *Frank James-Al Capbone (Pup Named Scooby Doo) *Jesse James-Jesse Germs (Beetlejuice) *Sundance Kid-Buford Tannan (BTTF) *Kaiser Wilhelm-Commander Red (DB) *Professor Frink-Bubs *Moe-Strong Bad *Goldie the Fish-Goldeen (Pokemon) *Lovejoy-Mr. Stubborn *Rich Texan-Pinkie (Rock-a-Doodle) *Snake-Ace (PPG) *Lou-Trigger *Eddie-Nutsy *Ralph-Strong Sad *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) *Lenny-King of Town *Sideshow Mel-Feral The Island of Dr. Plasmius *Homer-Jack Fenton *Marge-Maddie Fenton *Bart-Danny Fenton *Lisa-Jazz Fenton *Hibbert-Vlad Masters/Plasmius (from Jack to here Danny Phantom) *Maggie-Ryan (Ryan Huffman's OC) *Frink as a Turkey-Professor Utonium as a duck (PPG) *Willie's Ape Form-Baby Ant (Honey I Shrunk the Kids) *Homer's Walrus Form-Ape *Marge's Panther Form-Demon Pony *Lisa's Owl Form-Phoenix *Flanders as Cow Centaur-Mr. Tickle as a monkey *Ralph as Peacock-Ash Ketchum as a Pikachu (Pokemon) *Comic Book Guy as Satyr-Control Freak as a unicorn *Chef Luigi as Guinea Pig-Alfredo Linguini as a rat (Ratatouille) *Bart's Spider Form-Dog Spider *Maggie's Aardvark Form-Wolf Puppy *Sea Captain as Gator-Babs Bunny as a Monster Rabbit *Burns as a Fox-Bowser as Giga Bowser *Bumble Bee Guy as Bee-Strong Bad as a Bee *Disco Stu as Shrew-Goofy as a Tortise Ep 14 Segments** Grimm Madness *Homer-Mordecai (Regular Show) *Marge-Margaret (for few parts) & Benson (RS) *Lisa-Skips & Pops (RS) *Bart-Rigby (RS) & Hotaru (SM) *Maggie-High Fives & Muscle Man (RS) *Death-Death (Regular Show Version) (though only gets comatized) *Patty-Susan (Regular Show) *Fat Tony & Goons-Team Magma (Pokemon) *Frankie the Squealer-Mars (Pokemon) *Moe-Coach Z *Pizza Deliverer-Mr. Messy (Mr. Men) *Jasper-Grandma Stuffums (KND) *Miss Hoover-Haruna (SM) *Bum-Toilenator (KND) Koreenastein *Professor Frink-Koreena (AB) *Lisa-Izzy & Tentomon (Digimon) *Frink Sr.-Dr. Harley Street (Swat Kats) *Scientists-Various Toon scientists *Ned Flanders-Nermal (Garfield) *Comic Book Guy-Francis (Mario) *Noble Prize Informer-Bucky Katt (Get Fuzzy) *Agnes-Kaorinite (SM) *Skinner-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Dr. Dudley Hurshbuck-Dr. Vindaloo (Courage) *Jennifer Gardner-Lola Bunny *Homer-Davis *Bart-Veemon & Hawkmon *Marge-Yolei (from Davis to here Digimon 02) Halt the World, I Wanna Laze Off (KNS Canon) *Bart-Bowser Jr. *Milhouse-Mr. Bump *Lisa-Miss Calamity *Martin-Coach Z *Marge-Namine *Homer-Bowser *Maggie-Larry & Roy Koopa *Mailman-Mr. Quiet *Sideshow Mel-Professor Jones (Freakazoid) *Milhouse's Parents-Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine *Oscar De La Hoya-Muscle Man Ep 15 Segments** The Benson Zone *Ned-Benson (RS) *Homer-Mihoshi (Tenchi) *Marge-Kiyone (Tenchi) *Bart-Ryoko (Tenchi) *Lisa-Ayeka (Tenchi) *Maggie-Tenchi, Washu, & Sasami (Tenchi) *Hibbert-Dr. Vindaloo (Courage) *Hans Moleman-Coach Z *Carl-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) *Lenny-Riku (KH) *God-Family Guy Version of God *Extras-Ryo-Ohki, Mordecai, and Rigby plus groundskeeper willie sherri and terri A Few Beheadings and a Funeral *Lisa-Conan & Basil *Bart-Dawson *Burns-Charles Muntz (Up) *Wiggum-Judge Doom (WFRR) *Ralph-Psycho (WFRR) *Homer-Rat King (Care Bears) *Selma-Angelica Pickles (AGU) *Prostitute-Rubella Rat (TTA) *Eddie & Lou-Toon Patrol (WFRR) *Marge-Miss Kitty (GMD) *Comic Book Guy-Mr. Herriman (Fosters) *Mayor-The Queen (GMD) *Victim Dressed as Peter Pan-Xandir *Ned Flanders-Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Rod-Lilli (Edna and Harvey) *Todd-Brer Buzzard (Disney) *Otto-Slips (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Extra with Officers-Nack, Rouge, & Sarah plus grounds keeper willia sherri and terri In the Belly of the Phage *Homer-Wheez, Nack, & Psycho *Marge-Rouge & Sarah *Bart-Dingo *Lisa-Sleet & Nic *Maggie-Hope *Professor Frink-Major Dr. Ghastly (Billy & Mandy) *Crazy Cat Lady-Cat Lady (KND) Ep 16 Segments** T.I. Toonificial Intelligence *Bart-Berry (OC) *Lisa-Cherry (OC) *Maggie-Lita *Homer-Eustace Bagge *Marge-Muriel Bagge *David-Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Reject Robots-Robot Masters (Mega Man) *Exorcist-Uncle (Jackie Chan) *Patty-Katz *Selma-Mirage *Hibbert-Wooldoor Sockbat *Cart Deliverer-Daffy Duck *Flanders-Mr. Happy & Miss Sunshine *Extra-Courage Survival of the Foxiest *Homer-Brer Fox (SOTS) & Renamon *Marge-Tina (OC) *Bart-Brer Bear (SOTS) *Lisa-Robin Hood & Maid Marian (Disney Robin Hood) *Burn-Akiko Kurata (Digimon) *Smithers-Red Guy (Cow & Chicken) *Apu-Irish Fox (Mary Poppins) *Moe-Miles (Sonic) *Lenny-Muffy (Talespin) *Carl-Buffy (Talespin) *Barney-Cajun Fox (Courage) *Comic Book Guy-Pinky (Rock a Doodle) *Lawyer-Angelique (Rango) *Krusty-Fibber (Hannah Barbara) *Professor Frink Skeleton-Foxy Loxy (40s Disney version) *Survival Host-Max Sr. Sr. Young Form (Maxwell Edison for Disguise name) (Atomic Betty) *Terry Bradshaw-Chris McClean (Total Drama) *Extras-Brer Rabbit (SOTS), Fiona, Scourge, Tails (Sonic), and Swiper (Dora) I've Grown a Disguise on Your Face *Homer (Headless)-Mayor *Marge (Skeleton)-Miss Bellum *Bart (Wolf Boy)-Sammy (SM) *Lisa (Einstein)-Inner Senshi (SM) *Maggie (Witch)-Chibi Chibi *Witch-Gruntilda *Nelson (Raccoon)-Rigby *Milhouse-Mordecai *Hibbert (Blackula)-Black Dracula (Grim) *Lenny-Hi-Fives Ghost *Carl (Mummy)-Muscle Man *Sideshow Mel (Spider Man)-Professor Jones (Freakazoid) *Disco Stu (Steve Martin with an arrow through his head)-Conker (Conker) *Agnes Skinner (Southern Belle)-Eudiel (SM) *Hans Moleman (mole)-Grim *Abe (Gorilla)-Eustace Bagge *Bumblebee Man (Bee) (Cameo)-Wheez *Mayor (Mayor McCheese)-Psycho *Old Jewish Man (Irving)-Older Princess Morebucks *Patty & Selma (Horse)-Miss Twins (Mr. Men) *Dennis Rodman-Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Ep 17 Segments** Friend-ed to the Blob *Homer-Patrick Star *Marge-Spongebob *Bart-Squidward *Lisa-Sandy *Maggie-Gary *Teens-Total Drama Cast *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman *Lenny-Xandir *Carl-Captain Hero *Flanders-Fanboy *Dr. Phil-Dr. Will (Atomic Betty) *Bums-South Park Bums *Mayor-Kurata & Mr. Krabs You Gotta Know When to Monster *Bart-Duncan (Total Drama) *Krusty-Binky *Golem-Frank (Hotel Transylvania) *Clay Fran-Eunice (Hotel Transylvania) *Milhouse-Harold (Total Drama) *Lisa-Leshawna (Total Drama) *Marge-Gwen (Total Drama) *Homer-Trent (Total Drama) *Rabbi in Past-Aaron's Magic Village Villager *Dolph-Justin (Total Drama) *Kearny-Ezekiel (Total Drama) *Jimbo-Alejandro (Total Drama) *Chalmers-Barkin (Kim Possible) *Rabbi Krustofsky-Aardvark (Ant and the Aardvark) The Day The Planet Looked Stupid *Homer-Homestar Runner *Marge-Marzipan *Bart-Strong Bad *Lisa-Inez (Cyberchase) *Maggie-The Cheat *Lenny-Coach Z *Carl-Bubs *Abe-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Orsen Wells-The Brain (Pinky and the Brain) *Krabapple-Angelica (Rugrats/AGU) *Barney-Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Head Radio Director-Wheez Weasel *Disco Stu-Goofy *Eddie & Lou-Trigger & Nutsy (Robin Hood) *Sideshow Mel-Cat R. Waul (An American Tail) *Captain McCalister's Head-Elmer Fudd *Moe-Horace (Family Guy) *Otto (cameo)-Tycho (Penny Arcade) *General-General from Courage the Cowardly Dog *Sound Technician (cameo)-Gabe (Penny Arcade) *Extra-Pinky (Pinky and the Brain) Ep 18 Segments** Irkins, Go Home *Homer-Stan Smith *Marge-Francine Smith *Bart-Steve Smith *Lisa-Haley Smith *Maggie-Roger & Klaus (from Stan to here American Dad) *Two Lead Scientists-Hypnos (Digimon Tamers) *Two Black Suit Agents-Agents Jay & Kay (MIB) Mr. & Mrs. Lumpkins *Homer-Fuzzy *Marge-Julayla *Bart-Mac & Bloo *Lisa-Rini *Abe-Eustace *Kent Brockman-Dan Anchorman (Animaniacs) Hades' House (KNS Canon) *Flanders-Wheez *Bart-Bowser Jr. *Lisa-Mr. Bump *Homer-Muscle Man & High-Fives Ghost (Regular Show) *Nelson-Zim & Gir *Milhouse-Mr. Rude & Miss Naughty *Agnes-Kaorinite (Sailor Moon) *Rod & Todd-Miss Twins (Mr. Men) *Hibbert-Wooldoor *Moe-Bobcat *Hans Moleman-Dr. Vindaloo *Krusty-Mihoshi *Wiggum-Feral *Sideshow Mel-Phage *Lenny-Justin Lawson *Reverand Lovejoy-Mr. Stubborn *Mr. Burns-Pinky (Rock-a-Doodle) *Jimbo, Dolph, & Kearny-Dash, Kwan, & Paulina (DP) Ep 19 Segments** Trans-Pony *Bart-Rainbow Dash *Lisa-Cutie Mark Crusaders *Marge-Twilight Sparkle & Spike *Homer-Pinkie Pie *Maggie-Applejack *Bestimus Mucho-Optimus Prime *Abe-Granny Smith *Snooze-Ratchet *Threeway-Smokescreen *Melody-Arcee *Sextoy-Bulkhead *Other Transformer Spoofs-Transformers Cast *Carnage Destructicus-Megatron *Flanders-Fluttershy *Otto-Derpy Hooves *Moe-Rarity *Apu-Dr. Hooves How to Get Above in Dead-vertising *Marge-Lois Griffin *Homer-Peter Griffin *Maggie-Stewie Griffin *Prince-Family Guy version of Prince *Krusty-Mother Maggie Actress *Lawyer Guy-Meowsy McDermott *Stereotypical Ad Men-Jim Kaplan & Family Guy Sleazemen *Washington-Family Guy Version of Washington *Lincoln-Family Guy Version of Lincoln *George Clooney-American Dad Version of George Clooney *Neil Armstrong-Family Guy Version of Neil Armstrong *John Wayne-American Dad Version of John Wayne *Jimmy Stewart-Family Guy Version of Jimmy Stewart *John Lennon-Family Guy Version of John Lennon *Edward G Robinson-Superman (Family Guy Version) *Golda Meir-Muriel Goldman *Wiggum-Joe Swanson *Moe-Quagmire *Comic Book Guy-Chris Griffin *Rip Taylor-Fester Addams (Addams Family) *Charlton Heston-Family Guy Version of Charlton Heston (from Peter to here unless noted Family Guy) *Extras-Brian & Meg Griffin It's the Pumpkin Duke, Spongebob (will be placed underwater) *Milhouse-Spongebob & Patrick (Spongebob) *Bart-Squidward *Lisa-Sandy (Spongebob) *Homer-Mr. Krabs (Spongebob) *Marge-Pearl (Spongebob) *Santa's Little Helper-Gary (Spongebob) *Nelson-Bubble Bass (Spongebob) *Grand Pumpkin-Pumpkin King/Duke (not Jack Skellington) (OC) *Tom Turkey-Turkey Lurky (as Tom Turkey) (Chicken Little) *Ralph Wiggum-Urchin (Little Mermaid) *Jimbo-Pearl (Little Mermaid) *Dolph-Lobster Mobster (Little Mermaid) *Kearny-Shrimp (Little Mermaid) *Krabapple-Mrs. Puff (Spongebob) *Groundskeeper Willie-Sebastian (Little Mermaid) *Skinner-Larry Lobster (Spongebob) *Extras-Flounder(Little Mermaid), Plankton(SpongeBob) and Ariel(Little Mermaid) Ep 20 Segments** Dial "D" for Death or Press "R" to Return to Main Menu *Bart-Montana Max (Tiny Toons) *Lisa-Buster Bunny (Tiny Toons) *Miss Hoover-Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Miss Krabapple-Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Hubert Wong-Egghead Jr. (Tiny Toons) *Ralph Wiggum-Hampton J. Pig (Tiny Toons) *Skinner-Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Groundskeeper Willie-Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Alfred Hitchcock (cameo)-Alfy Gator (Yakkie Duck) *Homer (cameo)-Elmyra (Tiny Toons) *Psychiatrist (cameo)-Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Sideshow Mel's head (cameo)-Calamity Coyote (Tiny Toons) *Bumblebee Man (cameo)-Gogo Dodo (Tiny Toons) *Extras-Plucky Duck, Babs Bunny (Tiny Toons) Don't Have a Toon, Mankind *Bart-Katz (Courage) *Lisa-Mirage (Aladdin) *Marge-Muriel Bagge (Courage) *Homer-Eustace Bagge (Courage) *Maggie-Courage & Shirly (Courage) *Kent Brockman-Nowhere Newsman (Courage) *Krusty-Spanky Hamm (Drawn Together) *Lenny-Jeen Beaun's Wife (Courage) *Carl-Jean Beaun (Courage) *Barney-Princess Clara (Drawn Together) *Moe-Toot Braunstein (Drawn Together) *Abe-Old Balding Man (Courage) *Hibbert-Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) *Apu-Dr. Vindaloo (Courage) *Burns-Cajun Fox (Courage) *Wolfcastle-Captain Hero (Drawn Together) *Hans Moleman-Xandir (Drawn Together) *Helen Lovejoy-Foxxy Love (Drawn Together) *Army Guard-Sarge & Corporal (Courage) There's No Business Like Mouser Business (KNS Canon) *Moe-Mouser (Mario) *Marge-Adelaine *Homer-Hiram *Lenny-Strong Bad (Homestar) *Carl-Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Workers-Koopa Troop (Mario) *Horses-Ponyta & Rapidash (Pokemon) *Agnes-Vicky (FOP) *Extra-Bubs (Homestar) Ep 21 Segments** Fight & Pieces *Bart-Strong Bad *Milhouse-Homestar *Marge-Marzipan & Conan Enogawa (Detective Conan) *Rev. Lovejoy-Bubs *Moneybanks Spoof-Master Roshi (DB) *Rod & Todd (cameo)-Marshie Commercial Kids (Homestar) *Jimbo, Dolph, Kearny & Nelson (cameo)-Paul (Pokemon), Dash, Kwan (DP), & Terrence (Fosters) *Martin, Ralph, & Two Boys Controlling Bullies (cameo)-Inner Senshi Kids (Reiko, Julie, Mako, & Nina) (OCs) *Eddie & Lou-Trigger & Nutsy *Selma-Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Homer-Coach Z *Lisa-Strong Sad *Moe-Bender *Smithers-Benson *Sideshow Mel-King of Town *Col. Ketchup-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Hans Moleman (cameo)-Poopsmith *Abe-Homsar *Hang Man-Pom Pom *Extra Cameos-Strong Mad & The Cheat Ruler and Cadaver *Marge-Michiru (Sailor Moon), Jessie (at the end) (Pokemon) *Homer-Haruka (Sailor Moon), James (at the end) (Pokemon) *Roger-Blackfire (Teen Titans) *Employer Poisoning Pie-Le Quack (Courage) *Four Business Men-Sakura, Maria, Sumire, & Iris (Sakura Taisen) *Maggie-Mime Jr. (Pokemon) Toonlight *Lisa-Dib (Invader Zim) *Edmund-Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Dracula-Hotel Transylvania Ver. of Dracula *Homer-Zim (Invader Zim) *Bart-Gaz (Invader Zim) *Marge-Professor Membrane (Invader Zim) *Milhouse-Tak (Invader Zim) *Otto-Mr. Stubborn *Martin-Joe (Digimon) *Burns-Katz *Krusty-Mr. Scatterbrain *Clowns-Mr. Nosy, Mr. Tickle & Mr. Messy *Ned (cameo)-Uncle Grandpa (Uncle Grandpa) *The Count Spoof-Marceline (Adventure Time) *Other Dracula Spoofs (cameo)-Alucard (Hellsing), Seras (Hellsing), Mina (League of Extraordinary Gentlemen), and D (Vampire Hunter D) *Extra-Gir (Invader Zim) Ep 22 Segments** The Diving Gong and the Butterfree *Homer-Buster Bunny (reference to Esteeka's Spider-Hare story) *Marge-Babs Bunny *Lisa-Shirly the Loon *Bart-Plucky Duck *Maggie-Calamity Coyote *Crooks-PPG Crooks from Powerpuff Bluff *Spiders-Luigi's Mansion Spiders *Retired Spider Men-Various versions of Spider-Man *Extra-Hampton J. Pig Dial F for Fussy *Ned-Mr. Fussy *Homer-Meowth (Pokemon) *Bart-Hotaru Tomoe *Patty-Dr. Viper (Swat Kats) *Snake (cameo)-Gangreen Gang (PPG) *Selma-Black Mamba (OC) *Marge-Jessie & James (Pokemon) *Apu (cameo)-Bubs *Devil-Him *Maude-Miss Helpful *God-Family Guy Version of God In the Ir "Ki" *Bart-Gaz *Milhouse-Dib *Kamala-Zim *Chalmers-Shendu (Jackie Chan Adv) *Krusty-Binky *Jimbo, Dolph, & Kearny-Terrence, Paul, and Dash *Cletus-Sheriff of Nottingham *Brandine-Brandy Harrington (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) *Lisa-Professor Membrane *Otto (cameo)-Toast (Histeria) *Abe (ending sequence)-Carl Frederickson (Up) *Rigelian Bird Taxi-Invader Laarb (Zim) *Alien birds-Swoomee Swans (Lorax) *Rigelian Queen-Queen Tara (Epic) *Other Rigelians-Random Irkins *Alien animals-Mega Pokemon (Pokemon X & Y) *Rabbi Krustovski (cameo)-Aardvark *Extras-Gir Ep 23 Segments** The Coolest Story Ever Holed *Lisa-Kimi Watanabe Finster *Marge-Didi Pickles *Homer-Stu Pickles *Bart-Tommy Pickles *Maggie-Dil Pickles *Ralph-Phil Deville *Nelson-Angelica Pickles (from Kimi to here Rugrats/AGU) *Quimby-Mayor of Townsville (PPG) *Frink-Professor Monkey-For-A-Head (Earthworm Jim) *Lenny-Donald Duck *Cletus-Old Man Yummo (OC) *Krabapple (cameo)-Miss Haruna (Sailor Moon) *Santa's Little Helper-Spike the Dog (Rugrats) *Comic Book Guy (cameo)-Fanboy (Freakazoid) *Captain McCalister (cameo)-Stickybeard (KND) *Milhouse-Chuckie Finster (Rugrats/AGU) *Kirk-Chazz Finster (Rugrats/AGU) *Sideshow Mel (cameo)-Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Fat Tony (cameo)-Giovanni (Pokemon) *Guy Fat Tony Tries Killing (cameo)-Renfield Rat (Sonic) *White Aliens with Green Eyes-Marklar (South Park) *Snowball II (cameo)-Heathcliff (Heathcliff) Abnormal Activity (KNS Canon) *Homer-Dr. Drakken *Marge-Shego *Lisa-Jack Spicer *Bart-Control Freak *Maggie-The Dark Masters (Digimon) *Flanders-Phage *Cameraman-Mr. Strong *Demon Moe-Wheez Weasel *Patty & Selma-The Wego Twins (Kim Possible) *Demon-Beezlebub (Sam & Max) *Wiggum-Detective Richard Moore (Detective Conan) *Abe (cameo)-Cell (DBZ) *Milhouse (cameo)-Mouser Darry and Jack's Excellent Adventure (KNS Canonish) *Comic Book Guy-Lenny Baxter (PPG) *Bart-Darry Fenton (OC) *Marge-Maddie Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Homer-Jack Fenton (Danny Phantom) *Artie Ziff-Vlad Masters (Danny Phantom) *Lisa (cameo)-Kaylee Fenton (OC) *Maggie (cameo)-Obi-Wan Fenton (OC) *Frink-Doc Brown (Back to the Future) *Principal-Mr. Lancer (Danny Phantom) *Nelson-Bobcat the Wolf (Tales from the Crypt) *Barney (cameo)-Drew Lipski (aka Drakken) *Wiggum (cameo)-Sheriff of Nottingham *Cameos-Danny (DP) & June (Juniper Lee) Ep 24 Segments** Oh the Towns You'll D'oh *Homer/Fat in the Hat-Bobcat the Wolf (Tales from the Crypt) *Bart-Loud Kiddington (Histeria) *Lisa-Charity Blaze (Histeria) *Maggie-Big Fat Baby (Histeria) *Marge-Miss Information (Histeria) *Burns-Mr. Uppity *Apu's Family-Mr. Bounce Look Alikes *Nelson-Strong Bad *Milhouse-Pule Houser (Histeria) *Comic Book Guy-Control Freak *Abe-Father Time (Histeria) *Lorax Spoof/Bore-Ax-Izzy (TDI) *Flanders (cameo)-Mr. Perfect (Mr. Men) *Smithers (cameo)-Mr. Butler (OC) *Horton-looking elephant (cameo)-Mr. Heffalump (Pooh) *Patty & Selma (cameo)-The Crust Cousins (MLAATR) *Ralph (cameo)-Miss Giggles (Mr. Men) *Barney/Hump-gumbamle-Bender *Krusty/Krustiforus Krumble-Binky *Sideshow Bob (cameo)-Gene Burrows *Bumblee Man/Beeman-a-bumble-Pedro (Sam & Max) *Dolph, Kearny, & Jimbo (cameo)-Gangreen Gang *Martin (cameo)-Rigby *Extra-The Crypt Keeper (Tales from the Crypt) Death and Shoulders *Bart-Zim, Gir, & Teknophage (the latter the decapitated one) *Lisa-Dib Membrane *Marge-Professor Membrane & General Skarr (Evil Con Carne) *Homer-Gaz Membrane & Hector Con Carne (Evil Con Carne) *Selma-Wheez Weasel *Krusty-Mr. Scatterbrain *Milhouse-Cameron (TDROTI) *Two in one Jet Fighter-T-Bone & Razor (Swat Kats) *Arnie-The Cheat *Dr. Hibbert-Wooldoor Sockbat & Major Dr. Ghastly (Evil Con Carne) *Ms. Hoover-Ms. Bitters (Zim) *Ralph-Melvin *Psychiatrist-Mr. Horse (Ren & Stimpy) *Agnes-World's Oldest Woman *Skinner-Captain Hero *Dr. Nick-Spanky Hamm Freaks Plus Nerds *Burns-Strong Bad *Homer-Greasy Weasel (WFRR) (human for most of segment) *Marge-Frankie (Fosters) *Moe-Mac (Fosters) *Lenny-Owen (TDI) *Carl-DJ (TDI) *Barney-Pom Pom & Homestar (Homestar) *Smithers (cameo)-The Cheat *Dolph, Kearny, & Jimbo (cameo)-Rowdyruff Boys *Krusty-Grim (Billy and Mandy) *Nelson-Numbah 363 *Comic Book Guy-Turbo (Turbo) *Half Man-Halfy (South Park) *Rabbit Ears-Mr. Herriman *Big Mouth-Mr. Noisy *Cletus & His Wife (cameo)-Strong Sad & Strong Mad *Lisa, Maggie, & Bart (cameo)-Cross Breeds of Frankie/Greasy Kids *Extras Performers-Marzipan, The King of Town, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Bloo, Edna & Harvey (Edna & Harvey), Mane Six (Equestria Girls Version), Mike (TDROTI), Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Julayla Ep 25 Segments** Academy is Hell *Bart-Stan & Cartman *Lisa-Kyle & Kenny *Homer-Randy *Marge-Sharon *Maggie (cameo)-Shelley (SP) *Female Hell Teacher-Morrigan (Darkstalkers) *Popular Hell Girls-Demon Versions of Bebe, Lizzy, & Heidi (SP) *Hell Nerd-Irwin (Billy & Mandy) *Hell Nelson-Francis (FOP) *Hot Stuff-Stu Miley (Monkeybone) *Dumb Hell Demon saying "Torture"-Fred Fredburger *Creepy Undead Guy near Homer at End-Mr. Hitcher (Tiny Toons) *Ralph-Butters *Jeffastopalie the long neck Demon-Fry Guy *Bully Demons-Vilemon (Digimon) *Demon Shoved to Deadly Locker (cameo)-Toast *Hans Moleman Demon (cameo)-Pip (SP) *Jimbo-Terrence (Fosters) *Webster-Andy LeBeau (The Gary Coleman Show) *Nelson-Clyde (SP) *Skinner-Mr. Garrison (SP) *Chalmers-Mr. Mackey (SP) *Hell Skinner & Hell Chalmers-Satan & Demonius (SP) *Mr. Burns-Saddam Hussein (SP Version) *Springfield Students-South Park Students A Clockwork Weazo *Moe-Don Weazo *Homer-Nack *Marge-Rouge *Lenny-Dingo *Carl-Sleet *UPDATE: Mr. Burns-Mr. Stubborn *UPDATE: Smithers-Mr. Scatterbrain *UPDATE: Comic Book Guy-Freddy Fazbear *Dolph-Kwan *Kearny-Dash Baxter *Jimbo-Big Brother (KND) *West End Wise Guys-Bubble Poppin' Boys (Spongebob) *Sherri Boppins-Mary Poppins *Maggie-Baby Psycho Weasel *Man in Toilet with Gun-Biff Tannen *Sideshow Mel-Professor Jones *Man Leaving his Phone-Larry Koopa *Schmoo (cameo)-Great Gazoo *Stanley Kubrick-Weed Memlo (Animaniacs) *Assistant-Lon Borax (Animaniacs) The Alternates *Current Simpsons-Mickey Mouseworks/House of Mouse Mickey Cast *Classic Simpsons-Classic Black & White Mickey Cast *CGI Simpsons (Cameo)-Paul Ruddish Mickey Cast *Anime Simpsons (Cameo)-Kingdom Hearts Ver. of Mickey Cast *Adventure Time Simpsons (Cameo)-Star Wars Version of Mickey Cast *South Park Simpsons (Cameo)-SP Version of Mickey Cast *Sylvain Chomet Simpsons (Cameo)-Drawn Together version of Mickey Cast *Archer Simpsons (Cameo)-Comic Strips Mickey Cast *Lego Simpsons (Cameo)-Lego version of Mickey Cast *Minions Simpsons (Cameo)-CGI/Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Mickey Cast *Animal Simpsons (Cameo)-Humanized Mickey Cast *Baby Gerald-Shelby Turtle *Married with Children-The Flintstones *Abe-Wheez Weasel *Dr. Monroe-Ludwig Von Drake *Extras-Other Incarnations of Mickey Cast, including Suicide Mouse More to Come, still a work in progress. The ** means completed. Trivia *Main Antagonists: The Almighty Tallest *Segments can be found here: http://kouja-no-senshi.deviantart.com/gallery/35687265 Category:Non-Canon Category:Side Stories Category:Simpsons Fanmakes Category:Information Lists